Waiting Tables
by Talipatra
Summary: Jake and Bella meet while working a banquet. T for some swearing. This is based LOOSELY on actual experiences I had while doing the same thing in high school.


Waiting Tables

"Hey, thanks for showing up."

I rolled my eyes at Claire and shrugged out of my jacket. "Sorry, work ran late. I have to change here."

She pointed to the bathroom. "You'll have to hurry though. We're supposed to be in the kitchen in like five minutes."

"Fuck," I muttered, pulling my shirt out of my bag. "Just watch the door ok? I've only got to change my shirt so I'll just do it here."

"Stripper."

I grinned and untucked my shirt. "You know you're my biggest fan. So how many people showed up?" I asked as I unbuttoned it.

"Not many. Five from our school, five from theirs. It's going to be hell tonight."

I grunted in response as I dropped my shirt on the floor and pulled on my t-shirt.

"Whoa, nice rack."

I froze with my t-shirt over my face. "Claire, when I can see again, you better fucking be alone and suddenly hoarse."

"Sorry, he snuck in."

I pulled the shirt on and glowered at an incredibly gorgeous guy. He went to our rival school and that just gave me more reasons to hate him. He was tall with black hair and dark skin. He was obviously a Native American from the strong nose and high cheekbones below intense yet friendly black eyes framed by lashes most girls would kill for.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded

"I was told to drop my stuff here and when I came in, you didn't have a shirt on. You have nice breasts and I felt compelled to tell you." He grinned at me like a Cheshire cat and I hated that a little frisson of excitement went through my stomach.

"Thanks. Get out."

He laughed and shook his head. "We've got to work together tonight. Hate me later."

"Why put off until tomorrow what I'll relish doing today?"

I pushed past him, tucking my shirt into my jeans as I did so. He was chuckling as he followed me into the kitchen, Claire behind him.

"So what's your name?"

"Bella."

"That's pretty. Is it a family name?"

"No."

"I'm Jake, by the way."

"Didn't ask."

"I know. That's why I told you."

I sighed and whirled around, causing him to run into me. He grinned and put his hands on my hips to steady the both of us.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

He grinned. "I want you to not hate me just yet."

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "Fine. I'll hate you later."

He nodded. "That's all I ask."

Claire was grinning at me like a crazy person. I glared at her as I stepped away from Jake and headed into the kitchen with the two of them close behind me. The caterers were talking and giving out orders. We were waiting tables tonight for the local Air Force base's awards dinner. There were 500 Air Force attendees and guests and 10 of us. We really were in for a long night.

We were each given five tables of 10 and told to help each other out. My heart dropped when it was revealed I was the only one with any kind of waiting experience. Great. I'd likely be hustling to help everyone tonight.

"Can we accept tips?" asked a pudgy blond girl from the other school.

"If they offer, sure. I don't think they'll offer, though." Our Colonel looked pissed. I knew it wasn't at us; it was at the ROTC cadets that had signed up and then not showed up. There'd be a lecture on Monday for sure. "They all know you're just from the high schools working for a donation from the caterers." He looked around the small group. "Kids, be careful. You girls especially. The younger cadets will likely be hitting on you. Just be careful."

"Can we get numbers?"

I grimaced at Jessica's bluntness.

"Absolutely not." Colonel gave her a glare and she slumped slightly. She' made her way through all the guys in our school and was apparently moving on to the actual Air Force. Fantastic. As if we didn't already have a reputation of being slutty slackers.

"Bella, you and Jake here are at the end of the room. Here's your cart."

I started pushing the cart out of the kitchen, Jake close on my heels. "So I guess we're essentially working together," he grinned at me.

I grunted in response.

"You're not hating me yet, remember?"

I gave him an annoyed look as I backed into the dining room pulling the cart behind me. "Look, let's just get through tonight, then you can annoy me to your heart's content, ok?"

"Is that a promise?"

"I'm thinking any future interactions with you will be annoying so yes."

He laughed softly and grabbed a couple of plates of salad and began serving his table while I did the same with mine. The first part of the evening went by relatively easily. The airmen hadn't had time to get really drunk yet so there was limited flirting. They had limited choices for dinner, chicken or fish, so that was easy, too. It was mostly just hustling to keep up with them. Unfortunately, Jake was not as quick and adept as I had hoped and so I ended up handling two of his tables as well as all of mine. To his credit, he did look properly apologetic and grateful.

As we were clearing the dirty dinner plates for the program part of the evening, the table I was working at was full of airmen who looked to be a year or two older than I was and they were all completely hammered with the exception of one guy who wore a bemused expression on his face at his companion's antics.

"So how old are you?" slurred one guy who under normal circumstances I might consider giving my number to.

"Too young for you, cadet," I shot back. "And too high ranking. I'm a Master Sergeant."

He blinked, clearly confused by that statement. I grinned and carefully picked up the tray I'd just loaded with glasses in various degrees of fullness. I was turning to head to the cart when I felt a hand solidly slap my ass. I froze in shock and turned slowly to see who it was. It was the first guy, a sloppy grin on his face.

"You know you liked it."

I was so mad my hands were shaking and, as a result, so was the tray. I stared at him, uncertain as to what my next move should be. We weren't supposed to give the airmen our numbers. Nothing had been said about a kick to the crotch. Before I could figure out what I was going to do, someone bumped into me from behind and I sprawled into the airman's lap, the tray of glasses overturning and covering both of us in liquid and half melted ice. My shoulder slammed into his chest and he toppled backwards in his chair, the two of us landing unceremoniously in a messy sticky wet heap. I looked up to see the perpetrator and Jake was looking down at me with a look of horror in his eyes.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Bella," he apologized quickly, reaching down and grabbing my arm and pulling me up. "Are you ok?"

I was staring at him, dumbfounded. Then, adding to my shock, he winked at me slightly. I was thunderstruck. The asshole had done it on purpose. I wasn't hurt, thankfully, but both I and the airman were soaked.

"Dude, uncool," howled the airman, lurching unsteadily to his feet. "These are my dress blues!"

"I'm so sorry. I'm a real klutz, you know?"

The airman started forward, his hands in fists, but the other guys at the table stepped up and restrained him.

"Mike, relax. It could have been worse. She could sue you for sexual harassment," hissed the sober one.

Mike was still glaring at Jake and me as we gathered up the miraculously unbroken glasses and headed back towards the cart.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or be pissed at you," I muttered.

Jake laughed softly. "Either one works for me."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, depositing my tray and heading to the next table to get more dirty dishes. I would be so glad when this night was over.

I grimaced as I squatted between the cart and the wall, carefully loading on the dirty dishes. I was exhausted and my back was killing me. Jake flashed me a grin as he dumped the contents of some glasses into the bin on the top shelf.

"Lookin' good, kid," he said in a low voice.

I rolled my eyes. "I look like shit," I muttered softly. I grabbed the cart and started to pull myself up but realized I couldn't move. Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Something wrong?"

"I can't stand up," I said calmly. "Move the cart so I can fall over."

He laughed softly and rolled the cart out of my way. I relaxed slightly against the wall and was about to let myself fall forward when Jake appeared in front of me, squatting and wrapping his arms around my chest and pulling me upright. Startled, I grabbed onto him and fell forward slightly. He tightened his hold and stepped back, my legs straddling his stationary foot.

"I feel like I should get dinner for this," I muttered, my face growing hot.

He grinned and steadied both of us before letting me go. "I'll eat whatever crap they end up feeding us with you," he offered.

I rolled my eyes again but didn't say anything. Over the past hour he'd really grown on me…like some kind of fungus.

I carefully pushed the cart into the back of the house area and towards the kitchen. Apparently we were the last to finish with this part as everyone else was grabbing plates of food and heading out back to the loading dock. I took a plate and followed Claire, settling on the dock beside her, our feet dangling.

"What is this shit?" I asked with a yawn, studying the plate of food.

"Chicken, steamed veggies, baked potato and then cheesecake for dessert."

I nodded and studied it for a moment. "Looks awful."

"It is," mumbled Quil around a mouthful of food as he dropped down on the other side of Claire. I studied him disgusted. "They're out of silverware, too."

"I don't think this dinner could get any awesomer," I laughed. I picked up a limp piece of broccoli and chewed on it.

"So what's the haps?"

We all looked up as Jake settled himself beside me. "The haps?"

"Happening? Man, you guys are no fun."

I rolled my eyes and leaned over him, putting my plate down on the dock before laying back in an effort to give my back some relief. "We are fun, we're just bone tired."

"Why's that?" He looked down at me curiously.

"I already waited tables for eight hours today," I yawned. "Claire worked at McDonald's all morning and Quil here is in charge of his three younger siblings on Saturdays."

"Wow. Working. Foreign concept."

"So what do you do in your time off?"

"Um, party?"

I grunted derisively. "Of course."

He laughed and leaned back on his hands. "I actually have a job; too, I just took today off."

"What do you do then, pretty boy?" asked Claire in what I knew was her flirty voice. I closed my eyes and grinned.

"I work for my dad in his office. Lot of data entry and administrative stuff. Nepotism at its finest."

I let myself doze off for a little while, the conversation of the three around me a comforting lull. I'd worked at the restaurant from 10 until 6 and had closed the night before. My back and hips weren't recovered and this damn awards ceremony was killing me. I would almost be willing to do unspeakable illicit activities with or to someone for a back rub right about now.

"Bella."

I grunted and opened one eye. Jake was looking at me with the now familiar grin on his face. "Yeah?"

"It's time to go serve them dessert."

I sighed and nodded, pulling myself into a sitting position. Claire and Quil were heading back indoors with all our half full plates of food. Jake stood up easily and held out a hand to help me up. I didn't even hesitate in grasping it, letting him pull me up to my feet. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his chest and smiled up at him.

"You know, you're actually not that bad."

"See, I told you to hold off on hating me."

I chuckled and stepped back from him. "I'm not saying I don't. You still go to the wrong school."

"Oh come on, you're going to hold where I live against me?"

I shrugged and headed back inside. "Maybe. It's a lot to get past."

I could hear him laughing softly behind me as I started to push a full cart towards the dining room. I quickly and quietly started serving the cheesecake to the attendees. The drunk guys leered at me and one licked his lips suggestively. I forced a smile and ignored it.

I was headed back to the kitchen when I felt a strong hand grip my upper arm. "Help me," whispered Jake. "This woman is talking about taking me home and doing nasty things to me."

I turned and grinned. "What woman?"

"See the lady in the blue dress with the big tits?" I nodded. "Her. She's got to be twice my age."

I snickered. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Be my girlfriend for a minute?"

"What does that entail?"

"Just come over and let me tell her you are."

I shrugged. "Sure. I owe you for helping me off the floor."

"You're my favorite," he grinned, slipping his arm around my waist and leading me back to the table. "This is Bella, my girlfriend," he stage whispered to the woman in question. She looked surprised, clearly sizing me up at the table. I was obviously found lacking, as she leaned forward to give Jake a prime view of her cleavage.

"You'd rather have a child than a woman?" she purred to Jake.

His face blanched and I decided to step in. "I may look young, but I'm all woman," I grinned. I turned and grabbed Jake's face, pulling him to me for a kiss.

He didn't react at first, momentarily stunned. I lightly licked his lips, widening my eyes at him slightly, hoping he'd get what I was trying to do for him. He smiled against my mouth and pulled me tightly against him, opening his mouth to mine and slipping his tongue into my mouth.

There's a line in The Princess Bride that says "Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure." This one was anything but. It was passionate, but not pure in any way. It was hot and lustful and I could feel Jake becoming aroused against my stomach as he pulled me closer, ever closer. He tasted sweet, like the cheesecake. I hoped I didn't taste too much like broccoli but figured it was inevitable since it was the only thing I'd eaten.

We remembered ourselves when there was a low cough from the table we were standing in front of. I flushed slightly and grinned stupidly at the table.

"I manage to keep him happy, thanks," I said softly, turning and making my way quickly to the empty cart.

Jake followed me with a few dishes in his hands. "I feel like I should get dinner for that," he said softly.

My face burned as I pushed the full cart back to the kitchen. I avoided eye contact with Jake while I finished serving and clearing dessert and coffee. Claire grabbed me during a small lull and dragged me into a secluded spot.

"Holy shit, did I see you making out with that hot guy from…?"

"Yes," I interrupted her. "I was helping him out of a sticky situation."

She stared at me. "Helping him out of one or into one?"

My jaw dropped and I stared at her for a beat before laughing softly. "A little of both maybe. One of the women he was waiting on was hitting on him mercilessly so he asked me to pose as his girlfriend. She questioned his preference for younger women so I stepped up and kissed him. It went a little further than I intended."

"I'll say. You looked like you wanted to crawl into his skin and make a nest."

"Classy, Claire."

She grinned. "So do you like him?"

"I don't know him enough to answer that," I muttered, pushing past her to grab my emptied cart and continue with my job. "I'll talk to you later, I'm sure, but for now, I've got something to do."

"Oh, we'll talk later for sure. We're going out with Quil after for something to eat."

I nodded and backed out the double door to the hallway leading to the dining room. Did I like Jake? There was definitely an attraction there. It had been a while since I'd dated. In fact, not since Edward left for college last September, nearly six months ago.

Half an hour later, we were all done and I was exhausted. I was also covered in food from managing to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when a bucket of discarded food got overturned and I slipped in it. It was in my hair and coating my clothes. I was carefully making my way to my car, Claire and Quil walking beside me carrying my jacket, work shirt and purse, laughing at my misfortune.

"Yuck it up you two, I'll get you back for it."

Claire grinned. "How? Laughing at us in a similar situation? You're the only one I know who's got the talent to slip in garbage like that."

"I hate you."

She grinned. "No you don't, you love me."

I sighed and stopped at my car. Quil dug my keys out of my purse and held them out between two fingers. I shook my head. "Pop the trunk. I've got a couple things in there I can change into."

He nodded and hit the button on the remote, opening the trunk. I shook my hands slightly and carefully pulled out an old blanket I kept in the trunk for emergencies.

"Hold this up," I instructed Claire, handing it over.

She giggled as she held it and I stripped out of my shoes, jeans and shirt, wrapping them up in a plastic bag I pulled out of the trunk. Quil handed me my button up shirt and I pulled it on. It was long enough that it covered me pretty well. I'd worn it to a costume party once as a short dress so I wasn't too concerned about wearing it the short drive home.

"You're still coming to eat, right?" asked Quil as I then took everything else from them and tossed it in the back seat.

I sighed and checked my watch. "Dude, it's almost midnight. No one's open but IHOP and Denny's."

"Cheese fries."

I glared at Quil. "Sure, hit my weak spot why don't you." He grinned and I sighed again. "Let me go home and shower and get some pants and I'll meet you there, ok?"

"You don't need pants, you've got fantastic legs."

We all turned to see Jake strolling towards us with a wolfish grin on his face. I put my hands on my hips.

"You seem to always be butting in on my conversations by complementing my body parts. One might take that to mean you're shallow."

"Maybe I am, but when I see beauty I feel like I should mention it."

Claire nudged Quil and they exchanged a knowing look.

I glared at them. "You two go ahead, I'll be there soon."

"Sure, take your time, Bella," Quil winked at me as he slung his arm around Claire's shoulders and they strolled away.

I turned to Jake, wary. "What?"

He grinned and leaned easily on my car. "I just wanted to say thanks for all your help tonight. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"And, I feel like you owe me dinner after that kiss."

"You said that."

"Well, it still stands. Want to go out sometime?"

I sighed and slammed the trunk shut before turning to him. "Why?"

"Why not?" he was still grinning. He was definitely persistent, I'd give him that much.

I studied him for a long moment and then rolled my eyes. "Sure, fine, whatever. Now back away from my car so I can go."

He stood up easily and reached for me, pulling a pen out of his pocket and writing a phone number on my arm. His fingers were long and warm on my skin and I shivered slightly at the touch. His grin widened slightly at that.

"Call me anytime. The ball's in your court now, beautiful."

He leaned down and kissed me, lightly at first, then deepening. I felt my arms traitorously wrapping around his neck and pulling our bodies close. His hands dropped to my waist and he moaned softly into my mouth.

He pulled back first and studied me, his eyes liquid black. "Anytime," he said huskily, kissing the tip of my nose.

I nodded dumbly. I braced myself against the car as he headed off down the row and disappeared between two cars.

"What the hell was that?" I muttered, lightly touching my lips with my fingertips.

8


End file.
